Rencontre du passé
by Petite Amande
Summary: Avec un nouveau groupe de prisonniers moldus, arrive un vieille femme qui va troubler lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Petite Amande

**Titre : **Rencontre du passé

**Disclaimer : **Le fabuleux univers et les personnages _d'Harry Potter _appartiennent à cette merveilleuse femme qu'est J. , sauf Mirabella qui sort tout droit de mon esprit.

**N. de A. :** C'est une histoire que j'avais écrit il y a quelques années et que j'ai décidée de remettre à jour.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

-Laissez-moi, lâchez-moi, criait une femme qui se trouvait aux prises de deux hommes en costume entièrement noir.

Elle se débattait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais rien n'y faisait, car même si elle avait de la force pour une dame de septante ans, ils étaient bien plus forts qu'elle !

-Stupéfix, cria le plus grand des deux en pointant un bout de bois vers elle.

Ils réussirent à la faire entrer dans une grande salle où se tenait déjà une soixantaine de personnes, dont une vingtaine qui était agenouillées, avec, pour chacun d'ente eux, deux geôliers s'assurant qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles et qu'ils n'essaient pas de s'échapper de l'endroit.

Ils enlevèrent le charme qu'ils avaient envoyé sur la vieille personne afin qu'elle aussi se mette à genoux. C'est à ce moment qu'une silhouette filiforme entra majestueusement dans la salle et s'assit sur un trône imposant. En le voyant, chacun des gardes se laissa tomber à genoux. Une petite dizaine d'autres personnes arrivèrent à sa suite et se mirent dans la même position que les autres.

L'homme sur le trône dégageait une aura surpuissante pour toute personne qui osait le regarder, son apparence d'homme-serpent aidant à ce que cette dernière action ne soit réalisée que par les plus courageux et fous de la pièce.

Il laissa trainer son regard rouge sur chacun des prisonnier, un sourire sadique accroché au visage avant de s'arrêter sur la vieille femme. Son sourire se fana vite à ce moment-là et une ombre de nostalgie passa dans son regard. Alors, il murmura un mot, un nom qu'il ne pensait plus jamais prononcer un jour :

-Mira…

* * *

A suivre…

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	2. Chapter 2

-Mira…

Elle releva la tête d'un geste brusque et commença à crier sur cet « homme » :

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça ! La seule personne qui aurait pu m'appeler Mira est morte. D'ailleurs comment connaissez-vous mon haaaaaaa !

Elle venait de se prendre le sortilège du doloris en plein le ventre. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à lui couper les muscles les uns après les autres, que des millier de petites épingles s'enfonçaient partout sur son corps, qu'on la brulait vive. Toutes ces sensations de tortures la rendirent folle de douleur. Après ce qui lui semblait des heures, mais qui était en réalité une minute, la douleur s'arrêta progressivement.

Un corps mort tomba à ses côtés alors qu'elle peinait à retrouver son souffle. Elle leva les yeux pour voir qu'au dessus d'elle se tenait l'homme-serpent avec, dans le regard, une lueur de tendresse dans ce qui était de la cruauté et du sadisme à l'état pur.

Cela ne devait pas être habituel, puisque toutes les autres personnes autour d'eux avaient tourné leurs regards ahuris dans leur direction, avant de brusquement baisser leurs yeux au sol.

Celui qui devait être le chef, lui tendit la main pour la relever brusquement et la conduire vers une autre pièce à part à l'arrière de celle qu'ils venaient de quitter, en laissant le reste des gens restés dans la salle se poser des questions sur ce qui venait de se passer ces cinq dernières minutes. Leur maître avait commencé à parler à une des moldue qui lui avait répondu pour ensuite se faire torturer par un des leur, un petit nouveau qui prenait un peu trop d'initiatives, même si c'était pour défendre le maître qui savait très bien prendre soin de lui-même. Le premier l'avait payé de sa vie, alors que le Lord partait ensuite avec la moldue dans ses quartiers.

Il se tourna vers elle et la détailla.

Mira fixa le visage qui lui rappelait un petit quelque chose d'un ami perdu il y avait tellement de temps, malgré le changement énorme qu'il avait subit. Elle ne voulait pas y croire pour être ensuite déçue si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait, mais une infime partie d'elle savait au fond que c'était Lui.

-Tom ?


End file.
